Chapter 1: The CSI way of life
by sybil56
Summary: Here is my fisrt CSI story so read and review illl try to get another one out really soon. CBS owns characters i own the rest.  This is a story involving Nick S. and love which doesnt happen on the show so i decided to write about it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 The CSI Way of Life

FYI: I do ont own the characters of CSI, CBS does but what I do own is the story line

Enjoy and please review I need to know exactly what needs to be fixed

Nick Stokes always new what was going to happen if he heard his phone ring at 2am He was going to get up change cloths and go see the case he has been assigned. That's all he seemed to ever do was work cases and have a day off here and there and almost absolutely no time for a social life. Being a CSI made everything outside of work so difficult, especially when he was still considered the new kid at only 25 and he had only been working there for a few months, but having such great people to work with it helped a lot.

(Half an hour later)

"Hey what's goin on Brass?"

"Nothing good that's for sure, lets walk and ill show you…. We have the rape and murder of a young Jane Doe at least 17 years old, and the rape an attempt at murder of Hayley Jones who is 15"

"Attempt at murder where is Hayley now"

"She's at the hospital she was shot but she must have been running away or something since the bullet is only in her right arm….. I want you to go to the hospital and keep a look out and notify Grissom or Catherine of anything, and Catherine will work with you on this case she will see you at the hospital in the morning"

Wow 15 raped almost killed and she probably witnessed the rape or murder of the Jane Doe. Nick was still trying to adjust to what it was like to be a CSI. This was his first rpae case though

(15min later)

Nick Stokes to the E.R doctor treating Hayley Jones

"How is she am I able to maybe talk to her"

E.R. doctor to Nick

"No I just removed the bullet she needs to sleep the rest of the night, she was going into shock from everything and since she was a rape victim they called me here cause we only had a guy doctor here, and I think if you went in there you would upset her, Brass called me a few minutes ago and let me know everything about your case so I was able to get the semen that was in her and I got some sand like particles and what looked like chunks of skin from under her nails"

"Ok ill get everything and take it to the lab in a little bit I rally need to keep someone up here just in case anything happens"

E.R doctor

"ok call Catherine and I have to get back to work I will have several nurse's checking in on her every few min"

(30min later Catherine arrives)

Catherine to Nick

"Hey so so sorry I had to call Eddy to watch my daughter, an I got stuck in some traffic on the way but im her now and im ready to watch her an make sure shes ok while you head back to the lab".

"Ok to the lab I go ill come back tomorrow before lunch and ill bring you something to"

Catherine to Nick

"Ok sounds good ill call you if anything changes here, and im gonna call an officer over here too, just in case"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I don't baby-sit

(Nick Thinking to himself)

Ok im gonna go get all this to Greg and Hodges and then to my little office to my little couch for a nap)

Nick saying hay to Greg as he enters the CSI: crime lab

"Hey Greg I got stuff for you from the case me and Catherine are working on"

"Ok sit my box there and sit Hodges box there and ill get it to him in the morning" Greg

"Wait he's not here no I need this stuff started on now the longer that guy stays out there the bigger chance there is for someone else to die" nick

"Ok ill work until morning working on everyone's stuff"

"Come on this case is serious didn't you just listen to what I told you"

"Fine ill take Hodges stuff too"

"Thanks Greggo"

(Nick walks away smiling)

(Next Afternoon Nick is at hospital with McDonalds for Catherine)

"Hey Cather….. Hey Brass"

(He sees Brass and Catherine talking and is taken back a bit)

Brass to Catherine

"Go eat lunch me and Nick got this covered"

Brass to Nick

"Ok Hayley is doing great the bullet only actually scratched her so she is ready to go somewhere we just need to find out where"

Brass eyes Nick with a smile

Then Nick says

"No way I don't baby-sit and im a guy wont she be super freaked out by being with me"

"Yes but we have no other choice I have made many calls all night and have been stressing like crazy and no one suitable for her can take her so come on when she wakes up we will have you and her nurse go in and tell her everything that going on ok Nick"

"All right ill go talk to her, and what if she totally freaks out about finding out that she is going to be living with a guy"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there now go in there and see what happens I have a ton of other work to do today besides worry about you"

Nick to Brass with anger

"Yea like I asked you to worry about me the new dumb guy"

Brass walks away shaking his head in anger.


End file.
